Super Smash Bros Brawl: A New Beginning
by DarkLink0614
Summary: Another SSBB tournament is coming up and Keo thinks he has a pretty good chance at it. He enters the tournament confidently but it was harder than he thought. Read to find out what happens. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All content except my OC, Keo, belongs to their respectful owners.

This is my very first fanfiction I hope you like it. Review and tell me what I should do better and what I should add. Thank you in advance.

Keo was sitting on a couch while reading a magazine. He flipped the page only to find a full 2 page advertisement featuring a Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament. "Hmm, maybe I should sign up, my friends think I have pretty good fighting skills", said Keo. He took out his laptop and entered the url that was in the advertisement. He entered his name, age, birthdate, etc.. "I wonder what time it is", Keo said while yawning, "I'm tired". He climbed up the stairs to his room and jumped in his bed, falling asleep soundly. He awoke to his alarm clock ringing, it was 8:00 in the morning. Keo jumped out of bed went downstairs and made himself some breakfast. He sat down on the couch and opened his laptop to check if they accepted his application. Just as he predicted there was and email and he opened it up. It read: Dear Future Smasher, Thank you for your application. We have accepted you to fight in the Tournament. We hope to see you soon. Sincerely, Master Hand. Underneath the letter there was the address to the location of the Tournament. "Hmm, I better go pack my bags", said Keo. He excitedly walked upstairs and grabbed a duffel bag from the closet. He put in some clothes, bathroom items, and his sword for the Tournament. He ran out the front door and called a taxi. After about an hour he arrived at the airport. He entered paid for his tickets, bought a couple snacks, and got on the flight.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me how to improve. Also, sorry for not mentioning that he used a sword to fight earlier in the chapter. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We now present this trophy to the winner of the Smash Tournament", boomed the announcer. Everyone was so silent you could hear a pin drop. "The winner is…". Five minutes passed with everyone as tense as a bowstring. "JUST FREAKING SAY IT ALL READY", someone yelled out. "Geez… I was just building suspension…", the announcer muttered under his breath, "Anyway the winner is…, WAKE UP MISTER". Keo flinched as he woke up and fell out of his seat. "Ow…", Keo muttered as he cursed under his breath. Keo slowly got up and then "WHO WOKE ME UP?! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL BE SORRY!", Keo screamed. "Sorry sir", said the man in front of him, "We've been landed for some time now and we need you to get off." "Oh…", Keo grinned sheepishly, "Sorry.". Keo grabbed his bag and stepped out of the plane. "Wow, what an airport-", "GET OUT OF MY WAY I'M IN A HURRY", a man yelled as he shoved Keo to ground. "Well that was subtle", said Keo. Keo weaved his way through a crowd of people, not paying attention to anyone or anything until a giant poster under the terminal caught his eye. The poster showed a picture of a person wearing all green and a familiar weird hat, in Keo's opinion. "Will Link hold his title as Smash Champion? Or will he pass it to someone else?", Keo read aloud, "Hmm… Link huh. I wonder if it's the same kid?", Keo said remembering his childhood.

Keo walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi. "Where do ya want ta go, kid?", the cab driver asked. Keo hopped in to the back "Um… can you take me to the, uh, Smash Arena?", he asked. "Sure kid, as long as ya got dose greenbacks for me", replied the driver, "So are ya gunna enter da tournawhatsit?" "Yup" "Well let me tell ya kid, you're in fur a real bruisin'" "Why is that?", Keo asked. "Well I don't know", the driver replied sarcastically, "maybe cause your going against THE BEST FIGHTERS IN THE UNIVERSE!" "Oh… okay", Keo, "Stupid me" "Well of course you're stupid kid. Entering a tournament like this without getting fighter info", said the driver as he grabbed the "greenbacks" from Keo's hand. "See ya", Keo said as he stepped out and grabbed his bags. "Man what a cab driver", Keo said to himself.

The first thing that Keo saw was a gigantic mansion with the smash ball logo on top. Right next to the mansion was a building Keo recognized from the ads, it was the Smash Dome. Keo opened the giant double doors expecting to find a giant celebration. As he opened it all the way, all he saw was a sign that read: "All new Smashers, please report to Master Hand's office to be registered". He walked down the gigantic hallway reading the directions. When he finally reached Master Hand's office, he knocked. "Please enter", said a deep booming voice. Keo took a deep breath and walked in.

A/N: Please review to tell me what I am doing wrong, what I can improve, whether you like it or not, and whether I am allowed to go eat my dinner. Please take a long time to review so that I can die of starvation and you won't have to review anymore. Also, PM me because I am now accepting OCs. The information that you need to provide is: physical description, backstory (if they have any), weapons used (or magic, powers, etc.), gender, relations to other characters (if you don't want to, I'll make one up), Final Smash, and anything else you want to add while I slowly die here. THANKS!


End file.
